Halo: Forces United
by Snugglesthefluffykitten
Summary: The Fall of Reach severely cripples the UNSC. But when a mysterious organization appears during a skirmish in space, the entire course of the war changes. This faction could be the UNSC's only hope for survival. But will the two team up to save the universe?


**I want to say this before we begin: I don't know all the lore of either of fandoms. There's just too much information to learn. I've played Halo Wars, Reach and the Halo Trilogy, and read a bit from the wiki. As for Star Wars, I know a bit more than just the movies. Just bear with me if I don't know all the types of weapons or parts of battle cruisers or something like that.**

**I'm also TERRIBLE at writing fight scenes of any kind. Swords, fists, guns, you name it, I suck at it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Star Wars; they belong to 343 Industries (Or Microsoft. I think both own Halo) and *gulp* **_**Disney. **_

**I still can't believe Disney bought Lucasarts… **

**I'm also going to remove the two gun limit from the games, because I think a super soldier should be able to carry more than two guns. But he won't be able to carry every weapon in existence. It'll probably be like four weapons. **

**(Imagine this like the Star Wars title scroll)**

**Far into the future, actually, in our galaxy…**

**HALO**

**COMBAT EVOLVED**

**Centuries ago, humanity began colonizing places not on Earth. They spread out across the Milky Way galaxy, making all sorts of new technologies and discoveries. One discovery would lead to the near annihilation of the human race- THE COVENANT. Deeming all humans as heretics for defiling their sacred shrines, they declared a genocidal war against humanity. After the fall of the fortress world known as REACH, the UNSC ship PILLAR OF AUTUMN hopes to lead the Covenant away from Earth, and the sure extinction of humanity… **

**Due to previous problems (Someone threatening to sue me for "copyright") I will use no dialogue from the game whatsoever. So… yea.**

* * *

**September 19th, 2552**

All throughout the Pillar, marines prepped themselves for battle. They loaded vehicles with ammunition, put on their proper equipment, and met up with their designated squads. One of the most famous squads was Fire Team Charlie, led by Sgt. Avery Junior Johnson.

Meanwhile in another part of the ship, an order was given to "Cryo 2" to "Unseal the hushed Casket". The workers followed the orders, opening the chamber that contained the legendary John-117 AKA _Master Chief_ inside. After a few moments to regain concisions, John stepped outside his chambers, where someone performed a few tests to make sure his armor was functioning properly. After the tests were done, the voice of the Captain came on an intercom, requesting the Master Chief's presence on the bridge.

"On it, sir!" The man replied. He opened a door and led the Chief down a hallway, only to be killed in an explosion.

The Chief looked at the man for a moment, then continued going to the bridge.

When he arrived, Captain Keyes, explained the situation of the Autumn, and handed Cortana's chip the SPARTAN-II for safe keeping.

Captain Keyes handed John a pistol.

"I'm not sure how much ammo is left in here, been forever since I used it." The Chief took the gun anyways without saying a word.

John left the bridge, and met three Grunts right outside, possibly trying to ambush the crew. Three gunshots later, they all laid dead. He stepped into the Autumn's mess hall and saw at least five marines under fire.

"It's the Chief!" One of them yelled.

"Chief!" Another yelled. "Take this!" The marine tossed Master Chief a MA5B assault rifle. John caught it with no effort and began unloading its content into the Covenant that had invaded the area.

"Yea! That's what you get for messing with us!" A marine taunted, standing over the fresh corpse of an Elite. The Chief bent over this corpse and pulled the Plasma Rifle from it.

"Why are you taking hostile weaponry?" A marine asked.

"Those Elites have energy shields," The SPARTAN began. "Plasma weapons work great at taking out energy shields. A few shots from this to take out the shield, then I gun them down with the MA5B."

A marine opened his mouth to speak, but he was shot by an Elite, killing him instantly. The Elite began opening fire on the marines, most of them being shot. The Chief's shields absorbed a few blows, depleting it, but it also cost the Elite its shields. The Chief ducked behind cover while Cortana scolded him. "Watch your head! I'm in here too, remember?"

"Right, sorry." John said, pulling the pin of a grenade and throwing it near the Elite. One grenade explosion and scream later, the Chief stood up, shields recharged, and met up with a squad of marines. They continued fighting trough the Autumn, stopping near a window looking out into space. They stopped to catch their breath, which was knocked out when the ship shook violently, knocking the regular marines to the ground. They stood up and one said, "What the heck? Did something just hit us?"

"Scanning," Cortana said. After a few moments, she gasped and contacted Keyes.

"Go ahead Cortana." The captain said.

"A fleet of ships has just exited slipspace. They're not of Covenant or UNSC origin."

"There are readings of these ships on the monitors here, too."

"What should we do, Captain?"

"Wait and see what these ships do. If they open fire, you have permission to engage. If they don't open fire, do not engage. Do you understand?"

"Yes." The Chief replied. The ship shook again.

"Move it!' A marine said. "Back to the airlock!" They began running towards the airlock, which exploded for some reason, killing two marines. When the smoke cleared, the cause of the explosion was revealed: A small group of humanoids in white armor stepped out. The marines were unable to see any flesh or something that showed them to be human, or even living beings.

The mysterious soldiers raised their weapons at the UNSC soldiers, but didn't open fire. In that moment of distraction, a plasma bolt raced past the Chief's head. He turned to see a squad of Grunts lead by an Elite moving towards them. The white soldiers also caught onto this. They turned to the Covenant, then one yelled, "There they are! Blast them!" The soldiers opened fire on the Covenant with weapons that shot red light, and the Covenant fell within seconds. The marines just stood there, some with their mouths opened. These humanoids had just taken down a squad of Covenant infantry in a matter of seconds, with no visible injuries, and possibly a lack of knowledge about the Covenant.

"We've cleared the area of hostiles," One said. "Make way for Lord Vader!" The soldiers stepped aside, allowing another humanoid, this one with a full suit of black armor, a black helmet, and black cape, to step through. The humanoids bowed when he passed them.

Upon seeing this suit of metal, the marines raised their weapons.

"I thought you said you cleared all hostiles." The black humanoid said in a robotic voice.

"They just stood there, doing nothing," One of the soldiers said. "They didn't open fire on us or the aliens, or even say anything."

"If they didn't open fire, they are not hostiles."

"What should we do with them, Lord?" Another asked.

"Leave them. They are not our concern."

"As you wish, my lord." The soldiers got up from bowing and began walking away, the metal man going with them.

"Cortana to Captain Keyes." After a few moments, Keyes said, "Go ahead, Cortana."

"We've met some of the unidentified soldiers."

"And?"

"They didn't do anything to us. They opened fire on the Covenant with extreme skill, and then a man in metal came out. They followed him, so he's probably their leader."

"I'm looking at some of the cameras," Keyes said. "And they're all over the ship, opening fire on the Covenant, just like you said. They're also not engaging the Marines."

"So do you think they're friendly?"

"I don't know, Cortana. But they sure seem to hate the Covenant, so I guess that makes them friendly."

"The enemy of our enemy is our friend." The Chief added.

"Not necessarily, Chief. During the Interplanetary war, the Koslovics and Frieden fought the United Nations, but also each other. They may have worked together at some point, but it's highly unlikely. Just keep your eyes open and watch what they do."  
"I understand." The Chief said, and the Captain disconnected. The marines continued navigating the Autumn, rarely seeing the white soldiers, and encountering some Covenant that were too intimidated to fight, leading to easy deaths. The Chief heard something about "sorcery" and "dark magic" every now and again from the Covenant. The marines came across a lifeboat airlock and saw a boarding craft, presumably Covenant based on the colors.  
"They're attaching lifeboats our airlocks!" Cortana realized. 'That's how they're getting in!" They also encountered unidentified boarding crafts, presumably used by the humanoids. The marines entered a room with a staircase and Covenant on the top.

"Those marines could use some help." Cortana said.

"I'm on it." The Chief replied, and he sprang into action. He leapt into battle, gunning down any alien that came into sight, but making sure not to open fire on the white soldiers that assisted him. Even an accidental shot could be considered hostile, and the UNSC couldn't risk a second war, concurrent with the Human-Covenant war. The white soldiers seemed to be assisting the Chief, taking out as many Covenant as they could before being sealed off by blast doors. The marines eventually caught up to the Chief, who was much faster due to his MJOLNIR Mark V Powered Assault Armor. They made their way towards another hallway with a window looking out into space. There, the Covenant were destroying any lifepods that left the ship.

"They _really _don't want us on that ring!" Cortana said.

John kept moving after that, attempting to get onto one of the lifepods. At one point, a set of blast doors closed separating him from the other Marines.  
"If we don't make it," One of them said. "It was an honor serving with you, Chief." They saluted, and the Chief saluted back, then made his way through a set of maintenance tunnels. Inside the tunnels, John encountered only a few Grunts, not even bothering to shoot them. He just punched them to death with the butt of his assault rifle. It would've been a waste of ammo.

The Chief stepped out of the tunnels, and realized he was in the area right above his Cryo Chamber, which was crawling with Elites.  
"Good thing we made it here in time." Cortana said. The Elites opened fire on the Chief, but the plasma didn't break through the glass. The Elites soon turned their attention to something outside of John's view, and they began opening fire again. Red and blue clashed as the Elites fell, dead. More soldiers in white swarmed the chamber, looked up at the Chief, but didn't engage.

"Who _are _these people?" Cortana asked. "What do they want with us and the Covenant?"

"I have no idea." Chief answered.

"That was a rhetorical question."

"I know."

Chief spotted an Elite down a large hallway, and charged the monster. The Elite took a stance, but an explosion killed it. More soldiers in white appeared and pointed their guns at the Chief.

"Lord Vader wants you." One said. "_Now_." The Chief didn't argue and began walking with the soldiers, guns still pointed at him.

The soldiers led John to one last escape pod and shoved him in, but didn't get in themselves.

Inside the lifepod sat a group of Marines, a pilot, and the man in metal, "Darth Vader".

"I suggest you hold on." Vader said. John didn't replied, he just grabbed onto the head of a seat. A few moments later, the crew figured out they were landing on the ring.

"Look! It's the _Autumn_!" Cortana said. The _Autumn_ began racing past the escape pod, faster than ever.

"Keyes must be piloting the ship." Cortana concluded. "I just hope he doesn't get himself killed…"

"I'm sure he'll be fine…" Chief said.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed and review! **

**Once again, I apologize about the fight scenes. I'm SUPER terrible at them. And the last little bit (When they were in the escape pod) I wrote at like midnight, so my brain was like "duuuuuur"**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys around!**


End file.
